In general, when a failure such as blowout and air pressure reduction occurs in a pneumatic tire mounted on a vehicle, it is necessary to quickly handle the failure. Thus, it is necessary to quickly search for a shop capable of handling the failure around the place where the failure has occurred. In this regard, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-308404 discloses that, when contact of a failure is received from a user, the nearest shop having a tire coinciding with user information registered in advance (vehicle information, tire information and the like) is specified from position information of the user at the time of the occurrence of the failure and the user information, the position information of the user and the tire information are transmitted to the nearest shop, shop information on the nearest shop is presented to the user, so that it is possible to quickly handle the failure.
However, in this method, since the nearest shop is specified on the basis of the shop information recorded in advance (tire information and the like stored in each shop), it is not possible to confirm that a tire coinciding with the user information exists in the nearest shop at the time of the occurrence of the failure, resulting in the failure being unable to be handled. Additionally, quick failure handling may be unavailable due to the traffic situation of the nearest shop, resulting in a problem that the user is inconvenienced.